1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to magnetic tape machines and in particular to a machine having automatic playback features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic tape machines are known for fast forward and rewinding operations which are used in cue review and repeating operations during playback of the machine. In conventional tape reproducing and recording machines when operating in the playback mode are first stopped before switching to the fast forward or rewind mode. In such systems the fast forward or rewind mode is initiated by depressing a stop button which terminates the playback mode after which the fast forward or rewind mode can be instituted. Also, the stop button is pushed to end either the fast forward or rewind mode and the machine stops. It is then necessary to depress the playback key to establish the playback mode in such prior art machines.
There are other tape machines which can be placed in the fast forward or rewind mode by continually depressing the fast forward or rewind keys, however, in such machines the normal tape playback mode must be first initiated if it is desired to have the machine returned to the playback mode after the fast forward or rewind operation. Also, the playback button might have to be kept depressed throughout the fast forward or rewind operation.